


Missing Piece

by SaraJaye



Category: Three's Company
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Homecoming, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: They're just picking up their roommate from the airport, but it's for that exact reason they're so jittery.





	Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> 038 - Welcome

She can't figure out why she's so jittery. They're not welcoming the Queen of England or the President, they're picking up their ditzy roommate at the train station because her aunt's getting better and she doesn't need Chrissy looking after her day in and day out anymore.

Except that's just it. They're picking up Chrissy at the train station, Chrissy is coming back home to the apartment with them and things are finally going to feel _right_ again.

"What time was her train getting in, again? And you don't think she-"

"Jack." She's not surprised he's as fussy as she is, probably even more. He's not very good at playing the in-control, stoic man of the house no matter how he tries (provided Mr. Furley isn't around). "For the last time, she's coming in at six, and she's not _that_ forgetful. She made it over there on time and in one piece, didn't she?"

"Well, yeah..." Jack shoves his hand into his pocket. "Yeah, you're right, I don't give her enough credit. It's just, well...you know..."

Janet smiles, lacing her arm through his.

"I've missed her, too. This past year's been a lot quieter, but I would've traded that in a heartbeat for Chrissy not to be so far away." She knows it's not Chrissy's aunt's fault she got so sick, and she can fault Chrissy even less for wanting to be with her. Chrissy loves her family, overbearing father nonwithstanding, and family needs to be together when things are rough.

"I am glad her aunt's doing better, though," Jack says. "And that she apparently liked the dried fruit and the muffins I sent in that care package." Janet secretly thinks that's part of the reason she got better, because Jack is the best cook she's ever met. But he doesn't need his ego fed _that_ badly.

They alternate between small talk and watching for Chrissy's train, and when the announcer finally says the 6pm from Frenso is coming in, Janet has to restrain both of them from dashing to the platform. The station is surprisingly not that crowded tonight, but Jack can trip over thin air and she doesn't want Chrissy to see them in a messy heap when she comes in.

(Never mind that they've _been_ a messy heap of three in one bedroom or another plenty of times before. It's just not as much fun with clothes on.)

The plane lands, and they walk, slowly, to the platform. They watch the train come to a stop, and moments later Chrissy's bags fall at their feet with a thump and their arms are full of tearfully giggling blonde. Chrissy's curves press against her as they embrace, along with an added bit of muscle that wasn't there before. Frenso's been _good_ to her.

"Welcome home," she and Jack say in unison, and Chrissy giggle-snorts.

"Lordy, lordy, lordy. Now that's a sound I've missed!" Jack quips. "So, how was your trip? How's the family?"

"Tell us everything!" Janet adds. Each of them grabs a bag as they head back to the parking lot to find the car. The drive home is full of chatter and laughter, Janet driving while Jack and Chrissy cuddle up in the back seat. Every so often, Janet peeks in the rearview mirror at them.

There's a lot of lost time to make up for tonight, and she looks forward to seeing what they make up first. But whether they're tangled together in the sheets or surrounded by pillows eating popcorn and watching the Smothers Brothers, their circle will be complete again.

(Still, she hopes Mr. Furley has a date tonight just in case the first thing happens.)


End file.
